De sobra sabes que eres la primera
by Lauriz-Milkita
Summary: One-shot Goku & Milk, Algunos pensamientos y reflexiones de Milk después de que Goku muere en la batalla con Cell, acerca de cuanto fueron importantes uno en la vida del otro, recordando como ella siempre será la primera en su vida, inspirada en la canción Y sin embargo de Joaquín Sabina, los invito a leer y espero sea de su total agrado!


_Hola a Todos! Bueno vuelvo con este fic un poco ocasional lo digo porque lo hice en base a una canción del mejor cantautor y poeta, Joaquín Sabina, tengo que aclara que me fascina esta canción y me derrite, se llama Sin embargo…no es música para todos los gustos pero a mí en lo personal me encanta… intente integrar sus versos en este, están en cursiva espero les guste, obviamente es acerca de Goku y Milk, creo que les queda en cierta forma….bye!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con una mirada profunda, pero a la vez con gran ternura, de esas que hacen estremecerte el alma, comenzó el a hablar y a acariciar con suavidad sus mejillas -_Solo necesito que sepas que eres la primera por la que daría mi vida entera, lo juro, inclusive, se que de sobra lo sabes-._

La chica afirmo con la cabeza,-Lo sé, jamás lo dudaría, lo siento cada vez que amanezco a tu lado y siento el latir de tu corazón_-_ y mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa por aquellas curvas creadas por esta se deslizaban un par de lagrimas, de esas caprichosas que es inevitable retener, compuestas por una extraña combinación de felicidad y a la vez temor, no de ese temor que causa la desconfianza, sino de aquel fatídico miedo de perder a esa persona con la que compartes el sentimiento más maravilloso y puro del mundo.

Recordando este suceso y mirando a través del gran ventanal de su alcoba la noche, que estaba con tantas estrellas como lo estaba su mente de preguntas y cuestionamientos.

_Y sin embargo, un rato cada día me engañabas y cambiabas_ por ella, por tu eterno amor, la lucha, el querer ser el mejor cada día, por ser el más fuerte y poderoso, sabes es extraño tener que combatir por tu amor con un esto por lo que te conocí y hasta comparto, en realidad es hasta contradictorio para mi , en realidad no podría hacerte esto, no podría quitarte aquello que te hace tan feliz, que te hace tan único, que hace parte de ti, y que en parte es de lo que yo misma amo de ti.

En estos momentos _mitad arrepentida y encantada de haberte conocido lo confieso_, porque estas heridas que llevo en mi corazón es el dolor mas fuerte e indescriptible que se pueda sentir, pero fuiste tú el que me enseñaste en qué consistía el amor, _tú que me has enseñado_ desde besar hasta amar con pasión, porque si, aunque suene algo extraño tú fuiste el que me enseñaste a hacerlo y yo te guie hasta que finalmente lograste sentir lo mismo, es increíble como cuando se ama se comparten por igual los mismos sentimientos, emociones, caricias, y como estos logran _calar hasta los huesos_ y hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Al pasar este tiempo me he dado _cuenta que una casa sin ti es una sucia emboscada_ en la cual sobretodo en las noches no logro soltarme y me causa un enorme sufrimiento, se siente tan desolada como _el pasillo de un tren de madrugada_, es tan frustrante como _Un laberinto sin luz, como un vino tinto_ sin sabor, como un _velo en la mirada_ que me impide verte por más que lo desee.

_Y me envenenan_ tanto todos estos recuerdos y sentimientos, y la verdad es que odio el insomnio que padezco esta noche, bueno en realidad todas las anteriores, ya que la única verdad es que _aunque duerma sin ti, Contigo sueño._

_Y con todos los miedos si duermes a mi lado_, bueno aunque en realidad solo era uno, un enorme temor, el que te marcharas de mi lado y no regresaras nunca más, porque en el resto de cosas juro que confió totalmente en ti, posees un alma tan inocente y noble, que tú mismo eres la verdad, sin embargo ese miedo se presentaba cada anochecer, y que al amanecer no despertaras junto a mí.

Si pudiera tan solo atravesar la frontera que separa el mas allá de este mundo, te prometería que me iría a buscarte sin importar lo que tuviera que enfrentar, si tuviera la misma libertad de un ave, te juro que llegaría al mismísimo cielo parea encontrarte, e inclusive la habilidad de _un gato treparme por los tejados_.

Porque no te alcanzas a imaginar en lo que se ha convertido últimamente estos días, me encuentro _Pérdida en un inmenso pañuelo de amargura,_ pero no creas que eso ha logrado que te deje de amar, jamás podrá _opacar tu hermosura,_ los maravillosos recuerdos que tengo de ti en mí.

_No debería contarlo y sin embargo_, se que tal vez no me estés escuchando o tal vez si, y sin embargo, el día de nuestro aniversario _a media noche sirvo Un buen champán francés Y preparo cena con velitas para dos,_ pero tu hace dos años que no estás conmigo, son días desastrosos, sumamente vacios, _Bien sabes lo que digo,_ sin ti ya nada será igual.

Todo ha perdido sentido, hasta cocinar, tu sabes que es de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, pero ya todo es tan distinto, recuerdo que cada vez que volvías _había fiesta en la cocina_, preparaba grandes banquetes, y yo al verte te tomaba de la mano y _bailábamos sin orquesta_ por toda esta, aunque te sonrojabas siempre un poco, ciertamente no había música porque hasta que tu volvías deseaba volver a oírla, se veía algo extraño por lo cual reíamos al ver la reacción de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Recuerdo como al entrar a casa lo primero era buscar mis ojos para conectarse con los tuyos, al encontrarlos veía que tu mirada pedía a gritos mi perdón y disculpas, y en _tus manos un ramo de rosas, las cuales siempre olvidadas quitarle las espinas_, aunque dolía un poco debo aceptar me encantaba el dulce detalle de recordar que son mis flores favoritas.

Sabes a tu lado aprendí tantas cosas, como que en una relación lo importante _no es que haya uno más uno_, sino que seamos dos personas consientes que a pesar de nuestras grandes diferencias, con amor, esfuerzo, paciencia, y empeño logremos ser uno solo, porque al final de eso se trata el amor, de concentrarse en las cosas que permitieron enamorarse uno del otro y cultivarla entre ambos para que este crezca cada día, de fortalecer esta maravillosa unión que realizamos y que juramos mantener eternamente.

Ah! Que bello y reconfortante es acordarse de todo esto, sin embargo ya es de madrugada, y ¡Ahh! , recuerdo, _es lunes_, comenzara una nueva semana sin ti, no volvió a ser igual tomar el _café del desayuno _si tu no estas aquí, _vuelve la guerra_, la lucha por no desfallecer, por permanecer firme, al fin de cuentas debo ser la fortaleza de dos niños, y uno mañana tiene que ir a la escuela…

Solo quería que supieras como iban las cosas, por si logras escucharme, y que te enteraras que a pesar de todo y a pesar de todo, siempre esos sin embargos los que llenan mi vida de felicidad y alegría, no voy a negar que hubieron varios altibajos, pero lo que guarda mi corazón intensamente son los recuerdos de los hermosos momentos que pase junto al ser que he amado con la mayor de las locuras, siempre voy a amarte y esperar que vuelvas que es mi mayor ilusión, me iré a dormir no sin antes recordarte que todas las noches sueño contigo, estando a mi lado, ojala algún día mis sueños se hagan en realidad porque en realidad te hecho tanto de menos, y por favor no pienses que he olvidado tus palabras, cada día las recuerdo aun con mas apego y las aferro más a mi alma, se que en tu corazón siempre seré la primera, igual que tú en el mío.

Y estés donde estés, espero que escuches cuanto te amo cariño.

FiN...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por su atencion, espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, abrazos!


End file.
